


Promises and Regrets

by DesertVixen



Category: Nantucket Trilogy - S.M. Stirling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Kashtiliash and Kathryn have some regrets...





	Promises and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



He wondered if she regretted becoming the Queen of Babylon.

Perhaps today she did, Kashtiliash thought, watching his queen Kathryn depart the throne room.

Today, when Babylon and Nantucket weren’t quite enemies, but not the friends they had once been.

Kashtiliash was grateful for all Nantucket had given him, including his life, but he would not bow to them. Their dealings with Nantucket had to be conducted on an even footing, had to respect Babylon’s contributions. Kashtiliash would ensure it, even if it meant dealing with an angry leopardess in his quarters.

After all, he was the King of Babylon.

\--- 

When he went to her later that evening, Kashtiliash approached cautiously. Angry leopardesses had been known to lie in wait for their prey. She was seated in her own room, looking out to where the new gardens were being created.

“Kathryn?”

She turned to face him. “Kash.”

He wanted her to not be angry, to know that he did what was best for Babylon.

Her eyes met his, and she nodded. “Just remember your promise.”

He nodded, thinking of their agreement to give their children an Islander education. “I will.”

She smiled sadly. “And I won’t forget my promise, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to play a little with the idea that eventually there will be some cooling in the relationship between Nantucket and Babylon - and Kathryn could be caught in the middle.


End file.
